Alucard
Alucard (アーカード Ākādo) is the main protagonist of the Hellsing series created by Kouta Hirano. He is the most powerful weapon of the Hellsing Organization which works against vampires and other such supernatural forces. Alucard is no mere vampire;it has been implied that he is the most powerful vampire alive and may be the most powerful character in the series, rivaled only by The Captain and Alexander Anderson. Appearance Alucard has stated on more than one occasion that he can appear as whatever he wishes, and that the forms he takes on any particular occasion reflect no meaning or purpose. However, he typically appears as a tall, long limbed, broad shouldered adult man of indeterminate but reasonably young age. His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with a cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. It appears that his clothing is part of his physical form due to the fact that when he regenerates, his clothing also repairs itself. As is commonly seen among vampires, Alucard possesses blood red eyes, which may glow when he is experiencing strong emotions. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His teeth may also change from those of a typical human with slightly elongated canines, to large and triangular in a manner somewhat reminiscent of a great white shark. He appears in the same clothes that Sir Hellsing wore when he defeated Alucard when he was still Dracula. This is seen when Alucard has his flashback/nightmare One of Alucard's alternate forms resembles a little girl, which is often nicknamed "Girlycard." In this form, he is petite and slender and has straight dark hair that drapes to just below his shoulders. He wears a black office shirt with a white vest on top of it, white pants, white shoes, a red tie, a white trench coat, and occasionally, a fuzzy white cap. Alucard is also capable of appearing as he did during his reign as Vlad Dracula. In this form, his general stature is unchanged save for being perhaps slightly bulkier, his face appears to age from that of a young adult to that of the middle aged man that he was when he died, and he grows a short, full beard and mustache. His hair also increases in length to his mid back, and becomes wild and unkempt. His attire changes from his usual suit to a full set of gunmetal grey plate armor sans the helm, and a tattered black cape with red inlay and a high collar. He also acquires a broadsword, which hangs from one of two belts at his waist. For more information on this character, please visit their page on the Hellsing Wiki. https://hellsing.fandom.com/wiki/Alucard